


Hope Has A Place

by AllisonBaelfire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonBaelfire/pseuds/AllisonBaelfire
Summary: Thanos knocked you out and when you wake up, half of your friends are gone, disappeared into the dust. You’re a well-trained Soldier and above all an Avenger, you should know how to handle a situation like this… but every soldier is allowed to have a heart and maybe a little break down when it comes to family.





	Hope Has A Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr: @AllisonBaelfire

Wakanda (after the fight against the black order):

“Sam!” Your ears picked up on a familiar voice calling out the name of one of your friends.

You attempted to stand from laying on the ground but your legs gave out due to weakness. So, you opted for leaning against a tree.   
Warm liquid trickled down your face, your hand gently touching your forehead to see blood once you glanced at your fingers.

“SAM!” The voice repeated yelled.

You recognized the voice and could see Rhodey carefully trailing the jungle for his friend.  
Your mind then recollected the events prior to your position. You and your friends had tried to stop Thanos from collecting all the Infinity Stones.   
However, minutes ago, he threw you against the tree you were currently leaning against. You hit it pretty hard but you were lucky to be alive.  
You didn’t have powers like Wanda, Vision or Peter. You carried your whip, knives and your uniform, which were all made of Vibranium.   
Your reflexes were similar to that of a cat and your fighting skills were taught by Natasha, Clint and T’Challa. Lastly, your time in S.H.I.E.L.D.   
helped you transform into the deadly person you were today. However, after the events that took place today, you were nothing.

You tried standing to your feet once again, with the help of leaning against the tree for stability. You swiped the blood off of your face to clearly see.   
Your eyes searched for everyone else, but you couldn’t see not one figure from where you stood.   
Okoye sounded as if she were calling for someone. You couldn’t understand that much but it seemed like she was looking for her king.  
“Y/N!” Steve ran up to you. “You’re bleeding! Are you okay?”  
You were confused. Steve was the one you should be worrying about because he fought much harder than you.   
But Steve wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t put everyone else before him. 

You didn’t answer him, only falling into his arms and holding him tightly. He could feel your rapidly beating heart coming to a slow pace.   
Steve was your best friend and the only person you’d go to for everything. You’d blindly follow him.

Rhodey appeared next to you. “I can’t find Sam.”

“What was that?” Natasha asked as she joined the three of you.

“Steve?” You heard Bucky’s voice and immediately you released your hold on Steve to check on the other super soldier.

Both you and Steve turned around, not believing your eyes. 

You looked at them with a confused expression. Steve walked over to were Bucky once stood. You, on the other hand, tried piecing together the event prior,   
along with everything else that took place after you got knocked out by the impact with the tree. You were wondering where Sam and the others could be.  
“Wanda!” You yelled. Your brain finally connected itself with your legs and next thing you knew, you were headed for the spot where you last saw the woman with Vision. 

“No, no, no…” Tears rolled down your cheeks. You let yourself fall to the ground next to Vision. “Please wake up, Vision please.” You begged.

A hand placed itself on your shoulder and you looked up to see Steve behind you. Rhodey and Natasha were there as well.   
You glanced at Vision again, imagining the pain he must’ve felt after this monster ripped the stone out of his head.

“She disappeared too.” Thor summarized as he entered the scene. He leaned down next to you and Vision’s lifeless body. “Thanos used all of the stones.”

“He took Groot from me.” confessed a raccoon, who sadly sat down next to you.

Everyone stared at Vision’s body, questioning Thanos and why they were still present. You wiped the tears off of your face. You hated crying.  
You looked at the raccoon, and recalled him fighting with Bucky. Then you you remembered that Bucky was now gone. 

Bucky was left after Steve got him back. After gathering help for Bucky, you three became good friends over the last 5 years.   
You wrapped your arm around the speaking raccoon, petting him softly. At first, he was confused and growled a bit but then he gave in and hugged you. He felt lonely.

~*~

 

At least an hour had passed of you all sitting in the jungle trying to get some answers. You eventually got up walked to the palace, or what was left of it.   
You looked for survivors, helped the injured, and cleaned yourself up.  
While everyone was in the main room of the palace, you were stayed put in one of the bathrooms.   
You were sitting on the floor with just your underwear and damp hair, processing everything. What was to process though?   
You hadn’t seen any of your friends because you, Steve, Sam, and Natasha were refugees.   
Thor was a wreck and still is but he wouldn’t admit it; his hope disappeared. Okoye helped the injured but to be completely honest,   
she was searching for T’Challa and the rest of her army. However, the majority of them were gone. Rhodey was mostly worried about Tony,   
who you hadn’t seen in five years now. Where is he? 

Probably dead like everyone else.

You stood up and looked into the mirror. Your body was covered in bruises you hadn’t noticed before the shower.   
The adrenaline rush was over and the pain in your body grew with aching every minute. 

Then you screamed. Your throat let out a shrill, your hand and punching the mirror. Huge shards fell down into smaller ones.   
You were furious. Furious about Thanos but mostly about yourself because you thought, what would’ve happened if you did more?   
What if you did what Steve told you to do? To leave him and help Wanda and Vision. Would they be alive?

While your eyes focused on the shattered mirror surrounding you, your breathing grew heavier.   
You braced yourself with your bloody knuckles on the sink and attempted to breathe normally but you couldn’t.   
The image of Visions dead body, the thought of Wanda, Tony, Sam and all the others rushed into your mind.  
You started screaming again. The thoughts in your head were louder than your own voice. You were a perfect soldier.   
Always calm in missions. You were good at putting your feelings aside until the mission was over but the question was, “Is the mission over?”   
and this time everything was different, it was all too much for you to carry  
“How shall we get them back? Are they gone for good?” You asked yourself. Your parents died when you were little in a car accident,   
Fury found you and brought you to S.H.I.E.L.D., and years after that the avengers, the whole Team became your family over the years. Today was like losing your family all over again.

~*~

Someone banged on the door. “Y/N, open the door!” Steve.

You took a step forward to open it but forgot about the glass and ended up stepping in the sharp pieces.   
Your foot begin bleeding and your breathing increased with every knock as the room seemed to grow smaller.

“Damn it!” Steve growled. “Y/N try to cover yourself.”

You did as told and tried to cover your head. Steve ripped the door out of its frame. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw.   
Your whole body was covered in bruises, knuckles and feet bloody, and you standing there terrified. Steve had seen you devastated before but never like this.   
He rushed over to you not caring about the shards at all and grabbed a towel to cover you. You were still breathing fast; so fast, you thought you would suffocate.   
Steve was a bit overwhelmed and was lost on what to do.

“Calm down, I’m here.”

You did the opposite. Steve was here, yes, but where were the rest of your friends? Your head was beginning to change into a crimson red due to frustration.   
The situation became more serious and Steve knew he had to do something.

“What is going on with Lady Y/N?” Thor asked as he and the others came to help.

Natasha made a move to step into the bathroom but Steve held her back. He bent down slightly to place one of his arms under your legs and the other on your back,   
then he lifted you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Listen to me, look into my eyes.” Steve instructed in a soft tone. “Do you remember when they broke me out of the ice and brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D., to you?   
You said to me that I’m okay, I’m not alone.” You nodded trying to focus on him. “Ever since then, we’ve never felt alone again. You didn’t leave me.   
You cared about me and not only about Captain America. You became my best friend.” Your breathing stabilized a bit.   
“You know everything about me and I know everything about you. I know when you’re afraid, even when you try to hide it.   
You’re not weak because you show that you’re overwhelmed of this situation. We’re all overwhelmed.” Steve turned you around to see your worried friends

“I- I don’t know what to - do to St-stop this.” You stuttered, trying to get even closer to Steve. “How do we save them?”

“One thing I know is, that you’re not alone. Y/N, even when you can’t see our friends, we’ll find them. We’ll bring them home.” He looked at you. “All of them.” 

You were calm again, your breathing returning to normal as you looked into Steve’s blue eyes. “What if it was my fault that Vision and Wanda died?” You asked him softly.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done. Thanos used the Stones and if you had listened and followed my orders, I’d be dead too.”   
Steve walked with you outside and made his way to one of the bathrooms that wasn’t destroyed during the fight.

~*~

He knew he couldn’t let you go or leave you alone. He laid you gently on the bed and then took care of your injuries. When he was finished,   
he laid next to you and you cuddled yourself into his chest as he stroked your back softly. It was quiet for awhile.   
You could’ve fallen asleep for it was so quiet in the big room. However, both of you were wide awake.

“I miss them too.” Steve broke the silence.

You peeked up at him. “I know… I’m sorry that you had to see me like this.”

Steve pecked your forehead. “You don’t have to feel sorry for anything. I told you, I’m not leaving you ever, you’re my best friend.”

“We’ll get them back.”

Steve nodded and hold you closely. “The raccon is kinda cute.” He laughed soft.

“Yeees, isn’t he? I’ll never leave him too.” You laughed.

After a few minutes of talking, the silence started again. It was late at night and both of you fell asleep, still in each other’s arms.   
You know that nothing was alright and the chance that it was ever going to be alright again was small but as long as you two have each other, there’s hope.


End file.
